Talk:Apollomon
why not add all of his forms to this page —Preceding unsigned comment added by 24.62.226.101 (talk • ) } :You mean his other evolutions? Normally we only do that if the digimon is a character in a manga or anime. -- Ned Scott 07:48, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::Do we want to add Whispered as a mode-type here, or should it get a different page similar to Chrono Core? 04:29, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::46 gives us "Apollomon Whispered". Do we want to treat Whispered as the crack program, and Apollomon Whispered as the subspecies that occurs when Whispered overtakes an Apollomon? 23:40, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, so the Toei site officially says "yes, that's what we're doing." So, the next question is, is Apollomon Whispered a slide of Apollomon, or is it Apollomon + Whispered? 00:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Apollo Apollo was the Greek god of light (among other things), he was later added to the roman pantheon. Helios and his roman equivalent where the sun gods. :The Olympus Twelve are based on the Roman pantheon; as such, this Apollomon is based off of the Roman version, and the obvious sun-influence of its design and attacks leads Apollo's sun dominion to be the defining trait used. Lanate (talk) 03:18, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Why can't it be mentioned that he had the same name to both the Greeks and Romans? This is true for him unlike the other members of the Olympos XII who are named after their Roman names only. AvengingArchAngel (talk) 23:17, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :Because he's not based on the Greek version. 05:44, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Character specific Do we have any other pages where we make this distinction? 17:30, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Not at the moment, I think, but there are specific situations where I would argue that we should: :*Beelzemon and Beelzemon Blast Mode with Makuramon and Leomon's attacks :*Apocalymon and his Adventure-specific copied attacks :*Sakkakumon and his Frontier-specific and Fusion-specific copied attacks :Lanate (talk) 17:42, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah when I reorganized Sakkakumon to fit the species page layout, I left the Frontier and Fusion specific attacks alone since I didn't know if there was anything planned for this. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:15, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Don't we separate those into "Attacks in Digimon Tamers", etc.? If that's not satisfactory, I've no other objections to splitting off story-specific attacks, as long as we're sure it's story specific. Apollomon's case is slightly different, as he's not copying anyone. Does the episode specifically say he's activating something innate to Bright Land? Could Laylamon hypothetically use the technique if she was in charge of Bright Land? 14:59, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Looking in retrospect, I considered the iron spikes to be a Bright Land feature, but now I see it's more like it's associated with Bright Land because Apollomon brought them. I can get behind moving it back to the species attacks list, but my comments on Apocalymon, Beelzemon, and Sakkakumon still stand. Lanate (talk) 01:04, September 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh absolutely. If the technique is explicitly using a facet of the environment, it should be a character technique. 14:34, September 9, 2015 (UTC)